Superheros
by ValykirieRevolution
Summary: A normal day, and the question arises: If you were a superhero, who would you be?


**Disclaimer: I'm required to say that I don't own NCIS or anything legal-like stuff about stuff that I didn't make up except what your about to read. **

**AN: Holy crap, no idea where this came from-just randomly poked me outta no where, since I'm supposed to be writing Moon and Mud. Oh, and Gibb's last line: how he knew that, well he probably watched the reruns with Kelly.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Characters: Really? Ya gotta ask?**

A normal day at the bullpen. The three were sitting, or more accurately, lounging at their desks; Gibbs hadn't arrived yet. Tony, Ziva, and Tim had been talking for at least fifteen minutes, and about nothing in particular until the subject of superheroes came up.

"So if you were a superhero who would you be?" Tim asked.

"Easy, McGee. Johnny Storm-flaming hot and-"

Ziva sniggered openly at Tony's description.

"Fine, who'd you be, Zee-vah? Xena the Warrior Princess?"

"Who?" Ziva looked non-plussed.

"Ya know, hot warrior woman. Had a war cry-" Tony tried to imitate the classic Xena yell; Tim and Ziva winced. Sheepishly, Tony continued-

"She had a killer Frisbee and a whip-"

"You watched it cuz of that didn't you?" Tim cut in, with a teasing smile.

"Like you haven't." Tony shot back.

"Didn't that…Catwoman have a whip?" Ziva halted over the name to get it right.

Both men turned back to look at Ziva, and it was obvious they were processing that image. Tony's face lit up as he was about to deliver some witty line.

"Like Halley Berry?"

"Who would you be McGee?" she asked to stave off attention.

"Oh that's it easy-Legolas." Tony answered for him.

"Legolas isn't a superhero, besides-" Tim looked annoyed at the suggestion but was cut off again by Tony.

"But he's an elf!"

Tony laughed at his own joke, and Ziva joined in.

"No, I was thinking more of Iron man." Tim corrected.

"What no way-your Pepper Potts-side's Boss is more of an Iron man than you Probie-"

"No, because Iron man is a genius with technology, he built the suit and stuff."

"Pfffft no way-" Tony looked unimpressed, despite teasing.

"Fine who'd I be then?" Tim challenged.

"Velma from Scooby Doo." Tony grinned widely.

"Whaaaat-if I'm Velma then your Shaggy!"

"He eats pizza and solves mysteries, that's kinda cool, but I change my mind-I wouldn't be Johnny Storm-I'd be-"

"The Thing." Tim cut off.

"Well the name fits." Ziva chimed in.

The two started to laugh, but before Tony could make a comeback, a voice cried out-

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"

Abby had joined the bullpen, carrying a stack of carefully zipped and wrapped evidence bags.

"If you were a superhero, who'd you be?" Tim asked.

"Easy Timmy-Wonder Woman!" Abby managed to pull the classic pose while holding the evidence materials.

"Tony thinks I'd be Velma from Scooby Doo." Tim managed to pull off puppy eyes, and Abby smiled devilishly.

"If we're including the Scooby Gang, then Power Rangers are fair game." she insisted.

"Probie's the pink one!" Tony immediately cried.

"What!?" Tim answer in indignation.

"What, they both start with P, and are both pretty girly and-"

"That might fit closer to you Tony." Ziva interrupted in a subtle way to spare Tim from more teasing.

"Nun-uh-I'm Batman!" he yelled, sounding uncannily like a ten year old boy.

"Well, you'd need a Robin then Tony." Tim added, wondering who'd match that.

"Naw, Ducky's more of a Batman." Abby put in.

"So doesn't that make Palmer Robin?" Ziva asked.

Both men glanced at each other briefly before bursting into laughter.

"The Bentley is actually the Bat mobile!" Tony yelled excitedly.

"And he's got all the medical gadgets-" Tim cried back just as eagerly.

"Wait, don't Batman and Robin were underwear over their tights?" asked Ziva.

Abby giggled madly as Tony and Tim pulled identical faces, and Tony comically gagged, as Tim said,

"Oh, I don't wanna picture that-"

"I'm glad I'm not Batman anymore-" Tony managed to choke out.

"So then you'd be…"Ziva questioned, trying not to laugh as she pictured Tony in tights.

"…Bond. James Bond." he replied, pulling off Sean Connery perfectly.

"That does fit you." Ziva said, unable to hold back her laughter.

"Is that a good thing?" Tim asked, in the same state as Ziva.

"Who do you think Gibbs' would be?" Abby asked.

The bullpen was silent. The four slipped into silence, all pulling faces trying to think of a character cool, badass, or strong enough to pull off their boss. No one really seemed to fit the job.

"Iron man?" Tony suggested.

"No, Tony I told you-" Tim corrected again.

"The…Incredible Hulk?" Ziva asked, wondering if she got the name right.

The three turned to stare at her.

"What?"

"No…just no." Tony replied.

"Plus, green isn't his color." Abby put in.

"Okay, how bout' Mr. Fantastic?" Tim suggested.

"Really, Probie?"

"Right. How…bout-Wolverine." he replied, trying to recompensed for the earlier suggestion.

"No, not hairy enough."

"The Punisher?" Abby asked.

"Ooooh sounds scary!" Ziva sounded halfway impressed.

"Yeah…but something's missing." Tim looked thoughtful.

They all fell silent again. This time the selection was thinner, and it had been awhile since any of them had picked up a comic book or watched a cartoon. Each one mentally went through their childhood Saturday mornings, and slowly Tony had an idea. He slowly went into a grin, and it couldn't have been more obvious that he had a metaphorical brightly drawn light bulb shine above his head.

"I got-totally-Optimus Prime." He said it in a way to give the name a paragraph by itself, and paused for dramatic effect.

A brief silence before Tim replied.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah." Tim's eyes lit up too, in complete agreement.

Abby nodded her head rapidly, and Ziva looked slightly confused before both men excitedly tried to describe the giant robot that was the epitome of utter greatness. Abby cut in every now and then, her voice raising in pitch as if she just gotten a large helping of Caf-Pow. The conversation carried on until they saw Gibbs descend the staircase that lead to the Director's office. He walked down them in his usual brisk fashion, and strode into the bullpen.

"We've got a dead marine down at the base." his voice commanding.

The three quickly gathered their things, and Abby chirped a goodbye before putting her evidence on Gibb's desk. Gibbs briefly acknowledged Abby before looking impatiently at the three, and made them hurry faster.

"Let's roll out." He commanded with a small smile.

With Ziva right behind him, she missed the grin that Tim and Tony gave at each other as they followed their boss to the elevator.


End file.
